In recent years, various proposals have been made on techniques for presenting a driver with images in a range that is difficult to see from the driver or images in a range that becomes a dead spot as techniques for supporting safe driving of an automobile. In particular, on a road, such as a T-junction, etc., a field of view on the right and the left side of a vehicle is deteriorated significantly, and thus importance is attached on this scene among supporting techniques. As a supporting technique like this, a technique has been disclosed of the case where a plurality of cameras for capturing images of the right and left side of a vehicle is disposed at a front end of the vehicle, and the images taken by the plurality of cameras are displayed on a display unit of an in-vehicle monitor, etc. Also, proposals have been made on a detection technique of approaching objects for the purpose of detecting early approaching objects toward the own vehicle, such as the other vehicles and pedestrians, etc. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-276056 has disclosed a technique in which a plurality of images are captured time sequentially, feature points of the individual images are extracted, the feature points are compared among the individual images to be associated with feature points having a high correlation, and an optical flow is generated in order to detect an approaching object. In this regard, such an approaching object detection function is coupled with a general navigation function. Thereby, one display unit is capable of providing an approaching object detection function and a navigation function.